This invention relates in general to joint assemblies for constructing arts and crafts projects. In particular, the invention relates to a joining device comprising a hinging member for building arts and crafts projects using cardboard paper towel/toilet paper tubes and small cardboard boxes.
Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with joint assemblies for constructing arts and crafts projects.
Substantial interest has long been given by the public and schools to arts and crafts projects. Schools have implemented such projects to allow their students to gain artistic skills, as well as broaden their creativity with visual effects.
Projects in the educational arena range from building robots in early stages of classroom activity to building the Solar System for a science fair. Such projects utilize cardboard boxes and/or cardboard paper towel/toilet paper tubes in order to build these projects in an idealistic and inexpensive manner. However, most of the various pieces are glued or taped to one another, not allowing for mobility which may be realistic in, for example, a robot.
As such, a need exists for a joining device which provides for connecting parts of arts and crafts projects together. In addition, a need exists for a joint assembly which provides for realistic movement (i.e., rotation) in arts and crafts projects.
The present invention provides for a joining device which can be utilized in connecting parts of arts and crafts projects together. The present invention also provides for a joint assembly which allows for movement to be present in arts and crafts projects.
Disclosed in one embodiment is a joining device for constructing arts and crafts projects. The joining device comprises a stem piece having a first end and a second end. The first end terminates in a base with threads substantially encircling the base. The second end has a plurality of fins attached thereto which are circular in shape. The fins further include a recess adapted to accept a writing utensil, such as a pencil or crayon, for marking the approximate size aperture needed to accept the joining device. The stem piece also comprises a blunt point terminating at the second end. The blunt point can be used as part of a compass along with the pencil and/or crayon in marking the correct size hole to be cut into a cardboard box, for example.
The joining device also comprises an extension with a first end coupled to the stem piece adjacent to the base and a second end having a hinging member thereon. In one embodiment, the hinging member comprises a pin integrally cast in the extension which is substantially flat. In an alternative embodiment, the hinging member comprises a receiving end extending from the extension. The receiving end is adapted to accept the pin in order to form a hinge.
The joining device further comprises a wall between the base and the extension. The wall acts to retain the joining device firmly against an arts and crafts article near the base. Such arts and crafts articles may include cardboard paper towel/toilet paper tubes and/or cardboard boxes.
Disclosed in another embodiment is a joint assembly for constructing arts and crafts projects which include cardboard paper towel/toilet paper tubes and/or cardboard boxes. The joint assembly comprises a first joining device having a first end and a second end. The first end terminates in an extension comprising a first hinging member thereon. The first hinging member comprises a receiving end extending from the extension which is substantially flat. The second end has a plurality of fins attached thereto.
The joint assembly also comprises a second joining device having a first end and a second end. The first end terminates in an extension comprising a second hinging member thereon. The second hinging member comprises a pin integrally cast in the extension. As such, the first hinging member, which comprises a receiving end, is adapted to receive and secure the pin and/or second hinging member. Together, the first hinging member and second hinging member form a hinge providing controlled rotation around the hinge. The second end of the second joining device has a plurality of fins attached thereto which are circular in shape. The fins of the first joining device and/or second joining device include a recess adapted to accept a writing utensil, such as a pencil or crayon, for marking the approximate size aperture needed to accept the joining device.
The first joining device and the second joining device further include a stem piece having a first end and a second end. The first end terminates in a base with threads substantially encircling the base. The second end has a plurality of fins attached thereto. An extension, which is substantially flat, is coupled to the stem adjacent to the base. The stem also comprises a blunt point terminating at the second end, which is utilized as a compass along with a writing utensil in order to mark the correct size hole to be cut into a cardboard box, for example. The first joining device and second joining device are made of lightweight, durable and flexible plastic material.
An advantage of the present invention includes the ability for Kids to create numerous arts and crafts projects using common household items such as cardboard boxes and toilet paper tubes. Another advantage of the present invention includes the relative ease of manufacturing the joining device of the present invention and low costs associated therewith.